


That Place on the Shoulder

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Egil hadn’t been in this place in a long time. A shoulder that had since moved, staring out across the Endless Sea. The same place he had stood with Arglas all those years ago, bringing back so many bittersweet memories.
Relationships: Alvis/Egil (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 8





	That Place on the Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Xenoblade Community!

Egil hadn’t been in this place in a long time. A shoulder that had since moved, staring out across the Endless Sea. The same place he had stood with Arglas all those years ago, bringing back so many bittersweet memories.

He wasn’t alone, someone was standing by his side like Arglas had. Purple and white, but Arglas it was not.

“Alvis, it’s you.” He had been visited in dreams by this being before, and he supposed this was another one of those times. “Is there a reason you brought me here today?”

“I suppose I wanted to ask how it made you feel, to be standing here again.” Alvis looked at him, the wind rustling his hair.

“I see.” Egil looked out with a sigh. “I suppose I feel a bit of melancholy. Being back here after so long, knowing I’ll never stand here with Arglas again… It’s a strange feeling it leaves in my chest.”

“Is that so?” Alvis hummed, staring out at the sea. “Would you rather I not bring you here again?”

“No, I… I wouldn’t mind.” He shook his head. “Despite it all, being back here is… nice. Knowing this is the only place I will ever see this view again.”

“Then I will bring you here in the future.” He reached out and took Egil’s hand in his own. A new sensation in a familiar location. “I hope you don’t mind it being me instead of Arglas.”

“You are not Arglas, that much is clear, but…” He looked towards him. “You are your own person, and I cannot say I dislike your company.”

He smiled at him, moving to stand in front of the Machina. Egil couldn’t help but feel Alvis was gorgeous against the scenery. The way his hair swayed in the wind, the shimmer in his eyes.

He felt his words sticking in his throat as he stared at him.

“Here’s to new memories, between the two of us.” Alvis put Egil’s hand on his cheek, smiling at him. “And to the future Shulk has given us.”

“Ah…” He let his hand rest against the soft skin. “Yes, let’s.”


End file.
